universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue is a meet-and-greet character at Islands of Adventure. She is a Velociraptor trained by Owen Grady, and appears in 2015's Jurassic World and its 2018 sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Blue first appeared in the parks in 2018 as the replacement character for the Raptor Encounter attraction at Islands of Adventure, where she replaced the previous generic Velociraptor based on those in the original Jurassic Park. Background Blue is a Velociraptor bred by Dr. Henry Wu for Jurassic World, a new, successfully operating dinosaur park built as a successor to the failed Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. She is named for the noticeable blue stripe that runs across her body, which is primarily gray. Along with fellow raptors Delta, Echo, and Charlie, she was trained by raptor specialist Owen Grady, who serves as the Alpha for the raptor pack. Blue is known for her increased intellect compared to the other velociraptors in her pack, particularly because she shows compassion for wounded allies, rather than aggression. Following the breakout of the Indominus Rex in Jurassic World, Blue and the other raptors are brought out of captivity by InGen's head of security, Vic Hoskins, in an effort to defeat the out of control dinosaur, with Owen leading them. The plan goes awry when it is discovered that the Indominus Rex is bred with Velociraptor DNA, enabling it to communicate with Blue and the other raptors. After multiple InGen mercenaries are killed by the raptors after the Indominus Rex assumed control as the Alpha, Owen eventually manages to regain control, and launches an attack on the genetically modified dino. All except Blue are killed during this attack. Owen's friend Claire Dearing releases a T-Rex to aid in the attack, and with Blue's help, manages to push the Indominus Rex towards the central lagoon, where the aquatic-based Mosasaurus grabs and drags it into the park's central lake, drowning it. Blue and the T-Rex acknowledge their teamwork, then go their separate ways on the now once again abandoned Isla Nublar as Owen and the other survivors leave the island. Several years later, it is discovered that the volcano on Isla Nublar has become active again, and all of the dinosaurs that now roam free are in danger of dying from an imminent eruption. Due to the questionable act of humans technically creating the dinosaurs, and having years of instances that proved the inability to control them, many questioned if the dinosaurs should be saved at all. Owen and Claire are contacted by Eli Mills to retrieve as many species as possible, including Blue, and manage to partially succeed, as other species such as a Brachiosaurus are left to die on the island. However, they only barely escape with their own lives, as they were betrayed by Mills. Mills is hoping to make money off of the dinosaurs by auctioning them on behalf of Dr. Wu, who wishes to continue his research on genetic modification. After Owen and Claire sabotage the auction, resulting in many deaths, the dinosaurs are once again in danger after a gas tank begins to release toxic gas into the dinosaur cages. Maisie Williams, a clone of her late mother, set the dinosaurs free. Maisie did this because she believed it was unfair for the dinosaurs to die if she, also created through genetic modification, was allowed to live. Blue and the other dinosaurs later escape to the mainland United States, despite Owen's attempts to convince Blue to come with him and his friends. Park Appearances Blue is featured as a meet-and-greet character in the Raptor Encounter attraction, replacing the previous Velociraptor based on those in the original film. In this attraction, Blue emerges from within her electrified fence exhibit, and stands in an area with no fence cables to greet guests. Guests are then able to interact with her for a short period of time, where she will sniff and rub her nose against them, before she begins to "attack" to indicate it's the next guest or group's turn to meet her. A trainer dressed in a uniform similar to that of main protagonist Alan Grant from the original Jurassic Park film is present during this meet-and-greet to make sure Blue remains calm and refrains from harming the guests. Blue has also been featured heavily on advertising and merchandise sold in the Jurassic Park section of Islands of Adventure to promote Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the character of Blue from the Jurassic Park franchise, please refer to the Jurassic Park Wiki Article. * Although the Jurassic Park area of Islands of Adventure is based on the original trilogy of films made during the 1990s and early 2000s, Blue is from the planned sequel trilogy of Jurassic World films. The trainer at Raptor Encounter does mention that she was trained by Owen Grady, however. ** This is a possible continuity error, as the films depict that Jurassic World was built on the ruins of Jurassic Park. ** However, it has also been implied that the IoA Jurassic Park takes place in an alternate continuity from the films where John Hammond was given a second attempt at the park, this time more successful. * According to various sources, Blue's portrayal in ''Raptor Encounter ''is achieved with a combination of an actor in a suit, and animatronic puppetry. The actor in the suit allows the raptor to walk up to the gap in the fence to greet guests, while the puppetry is used to make Blue react in conjunction with the sound effects that she makes. ** Occassionally, Blue will get agitated at various moments and snap at guests, especially if a guest makes unwanted advances. This is sometimes a method used to prevent guests from physically touching the animatronic parts or the actor, and is a common practice for interactive experiences at theme parks when the involved characters are portrayed as being dangerous. ** On rare occasions however, Blue has been known to take an interest to some guests, especially if they show they are not afraid and talk softly but firmly to her. When this happens her trainer will sometimes encourage them to hold out their hand and get closer to let her move the top of her nose towards it, afterwards she will let them softly pet her on the nose, when petted, she will typically narrow her eyes showing affection. * Blue is currently the only meet-and-greet character in the Jurassic Park section of Islands of Adventure. Any other dinosaurs are part of larger attractions, and therefore not able to interact directly with guests. Category:Characters Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Jurassic Park (franchise) Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Jurassic Park (Islands of Adventure) Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Characters Category:Scary characters Category:Villains Category:Universal Monsters